


Alpha and Omega

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Sim4, Stucky - Freeform, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 現代AU。Barnes一家住在洛杉磯地區的駱馬高地，五年多前Rogers一家搬到他們對門成了鄰居。Alpha們與Omega們之間會發生什麼事呢？因為模擬人生4太好玩，一時興起之作。基本上就是個AO大亂鬥，圖多&有限制級圖，慎入。





	1. 背景人設

請容我囉哩囉嗦介紹一下角色與背景。

 

**Barnes一家**

住在洛杉磯地區的駱馬高地，老大Wolf(34歲)，老二老三Winter以及James是雙胞胎(28歲)，老么Bucky(21歲)。【＊全家Alpha。】

 

老大Wolf醉心料理，十六歲就飛到法國去修業，二十一歲剛從法國皇家料理學院畢業，家中卻發生變故（雙親遇上空難 - 恐怖份子劫機 - 他們的飛機墜毀在麥田，無人生還。）此時雙胞胎十五歲，還在唸中學，老么才八歲，因此Wolf返家擔任起一家之長的責任，為了照顧弟弟們，Wolf改行幫雜誌寫美食專欄，並兼差做英法翻譯。

雙胞胎哥哥Winter個性內向，只愛擺弄機械，自雙親出事之後更加沈默，與之相反，弟弟James圓融負責，幫著Wolf一起分擔不少責任。

雙胞胎受到雙親受害的影響都同樣的嫉惡如仇，立志要打擊恐怖份子，高中畢業後James直接申請就讀西點軍校，Winter則在洛杉磯大學攻讀犯罪學，畢業後報考洛杉磯警局，訓練一年半之後進入洛杉磯警局，二年後申請成為SWAT（特種武器和戰術部隊）；James西點軍校攻讀四年讀畢業後以優異成績進入綠扁帽（陸軍特種部隊），二年受訓完成後輾轉海外，兩人都很少回家。

Bucky作為無憂無慮的老么，雖然自幼失怙，但哥哥們都極為疼愛，也長成了一個翩翩帥哥，個性活潑，熱情大方，是校園的風頭人物，在洛杉磯大學念程式語言，如今大學最後一年，已經進入Vision設計公司實習。

 

 

**Rogers一家**

五年多前搬到Barnes家對面，成了新鄰居，與Barnes家狀況近似，他們也是雙親具歿，由老大帶著四兄弟所組成的家庭，巧合的是大家兄弟都同年，而且他們家的老二、老三也是雙胞胎，兩家老大很快成為無話不談的好友。【不要懷疑，這一家子都是Omega。】

 

Rogers一家原本居住於洛杉磯下城區(治安較差)，六年前雙親在住家附近一場商店搶劫中遭池魚之殃，四兄弟們決定搬離傷心地到治安較好的地區。

老大Nomad是插畫家，性格沈穩略害羞，一腔熱情都投注在畫布上。

二哥Cap原本就正義感十足，受到雙親驟然去世的影響，報考了洛杉磯警局成為巡警，個性熱心，樂於助人，是社區裡人見人愛的好警察。

老三Steve不如雙胞胎哥哥Cap健康，一直體弱多病，較為內向，在雙親離世後因緣際會參加了軍隊秘密實驗成功脫胎換骨，隨即離家入伍。

么弟Stevie在洛杉磯大學主修鋼琴，是極具天份的天才琴手，略為嬌氣。

 

 


	2. James & Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James與Steve_詹盾篇

James在西點軍校唸完四年，以優異的成績畢業，加入了陸軍特種部隊（俗稱綠扁帽）。入隊之後沒多久就升為小組長，一日，營長Fury帶來一位新進隊員Grant，叮囑James要好好照顧。

 

兩人年紀相同，健談的James對略為生澀但態度堅定的Grant很有好感。

B：這漂亮小子倒是挺有骨氣。

 

S：學長好帥...

軍隊裡多半是Alpha的天下，身為Beta的Grant難免會遇到瞧不起以及明的暗的捉弄欺負，但他都不慌不忙聰明的化解，當然，James也幫了不少。兩人相處後發現外表俊美的Grant天份極佳，特別在戰略領導部分，總是能快速判斷形勢，做出最佳作戰策略，很快成為隊伍裡的一把好手，這些James都如實上報給Fury。  
訓練2年後，Fury將他們獨立出來成立了咆哮行動分遣隊，讓Grant跟James領隊，加入西非對抗ISIS的行動。經過4年朝夕相處生死與共的日子，James發現自己對Grant有了別樣的心思。

B內心：這小子真香。

 

B的幻想：咬他....

 

軍隊是個封閉的小社會，Omega們受限於天性生理，僅能出任內勤戰務，更別說派駐海外的據點了，Alpha們要嘛找Beta，也不乏Alpha之間互搞的情況，只要不鬧出事，大家都是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。像Grant這樣漂亮的Beta其實也有不少人在打他的主意，然而他與強悍的Alpha女軍官Peggy似乎有曖昧，所以其他Alpha也不敢太明目張膽去招惹他。就在James困擾於Peggy與Grant之間到底有沒有那回事，遇上了難得的休假日，大夥兒相招去城裡的酒館找樂子，酒酣耳熱之際，James趁著酒勁鼓起勇氣想對Grant表明心意，

 

此時一身紅衣豔麗無批的Peggy出現了，與Grant兩人相談甚歡。

 

James只能埋頭喝悶酒。

 

眼看兩人眉來眼去，James心中湧起無邊的妒忌與佔有慾。

 

夜已深沉，當James以為Grant當晚將會與Peggy留宿鎮內時，Peggy卻與酒館的Omega酒保一同離去，Grant出來尋找James，發現他醉倒在酒館外的樹叢中，Grant扶起James想帶他回營，卻被James按在樹旁一陣強吻。

 

酒醉之人力氣出乎想像中的大，Grant轉身想逃卻逃不掉。

 

James對Grant說著情話，Grant又驚又羞。

 

半推半就下成了好事。

 

兩人從半夜。

 

一直做到日出。

 

James清醒之後發現自己半裸躺在樹叢裡，時直正午，四下無人，前夜的荒唐彷彿春夢一場，仔細檢查自己身上，似乎被細心擦拭整理過，不過仍殘有抓痕與指印，可他記得夢中抱的人是Grant，一個Beta怎麼會有那樣芬芳的氣息與那樣緊緻濡濕的...但鼻間縈繞不去的香氣以及掌中那人充滿彈性的肌膚觸感如此真實，James迷惑了...

 

返回軍營，卻遍尋不著Grant，此時Fury要他到營長辦公室報到，儘管心急找人，James還是趕緊整理好儀容前去面見長官，沒想到卻被Fury告知Grant被緊急調走的訊息，James抗議無果。

 

沒料到想得知Grant的去向也被拒絕，Fury嚴詞警告Grant有特別身份，要James放棄不要再想找到他。

 

James透過多個管道，發現都沒有Grant的資訊，最後去詢問Peggy，女軍官也很抱歉地表示她也是配合長官要求關照Grant，並不知道他的來歷，對於Grant被調走一事她也是才被告知，調到哪裡她也不清楚，

 

但有一件事Peggy能私底下跟他透露，原來Grant根本不是Beta，而是受徵招同意作為軍隊實驗品的Omega。

 

James宛如晴天霹靂。

 

此時被遣返回國的Grant也在為離開James而傷心。

 

消沉了幾個月之後，James服役約滿，Fury有意留他並升職作戰小組指揮官，但James已無心於此，於是求去。  
回到久違的老家，大哥Wolf和小弟Bucky還是老樣子，雙胞胎哥哥Winter竟然也在家讓他頗為驚訝，原來身為SWAT的Winter在半年前的一個臥底任務中受傷，斷了一臂，現在雖然裝上了Stark工業的仿生機械手臂，但還在家休養復健，於是難得一家四兄弟聚在一起了。  
James返家後依舊鬱悶，只是無處發洩，把精力都消耗在跑步練拳上，與家裡原本的健身狂Winter一起都快把家裡的健身器材操壞了。

 

這天James準備去健身室，卻發現裡頭有人，Winter正與一名男子爭執不下，原本James覺得不好探人隱私想走開，但兩人的對話讓他忍不住停下腳步，James推敲出這位男子對自家二哥一往情深，但Winter不知什麼原因都已經跟人家睡了卻還不認帳，讓James頗為不平，同時想到自己無望的感情，對Winter的行為更加不滿，男子離開後James進入健身室詢問Winter。

 

卻反被心情不好的Winter嘲諷他不懂失戀為何物。

 

兄弟倆一言不合大打出手，一個綠扁帽一個SWAT兩人不相上下，最終誰也沒佔到便宜。

 

事後Winter也告訴James他的顧慮，James表示理解但以自己情況勸他要珍惜有緣人。

 

如此又過了數月，James的生活慢慢步上正軌，並且開始在離家幾里的靶場做打靶教練，此時大哥Wolf覺得James是時候可以開始一段新的關係，隔壁Rogers家同樣是剛返家的Steve跟James年齡相仿，剛好可以湊一對，於是積極安排，James在不知此為相親大會的情況下被兄弟們以探訪鄰居的理由被帶去了Rogers家，見到了Rogers家的大哥Nomad與么弟Stevie，讓James好生困惑，因為這兩人不僅與Grant同姓，還都長得很像。此時Wolf趁機告知他要介紹Rogers家的老三Steve給他，James心生抗拒只想趁亂溜走。

 

此時一股令他魂牽夢縈的氣息出現了，James一時以為是錯覺，抬頭發現自己朝思暮想的人就在眼前！原來Steve就是Grant！

 

兩人一番激動擁吻。

 

之後兩人決定撇開兄弟們，一起到室外僻靜無人處詳談。

 

Steve坦承自己原本體弱多病，卻一直想加入軍隊報效國家，之後遇上陸軍在招實驗對象，就偷偷的去了，之後他成功脫胎換骨，Omega激素也降低到Beta水平，然而第二性徵的改變並非永久，此實驗除了增強體質以外，也要觀察他們多久會恢復Omega本能，事實證明他因為受到James強烈Alpha激素的影響，原本預計七年才會恢復的熱潮期在第六年就爆發了（沒錯就在他們的初夜當下。），那天清晨Steve想辦法清理過他們倆之後，因為擔心James醒來會生氣他的隱瞞，又礙於與軍方簽訂必須保密的身份，於是給自己打了一直帶在身上的抑制劑後悄悄離開。

S：擔心你會怪我隱瞞。  
B：只要別再離開我就行，寶貝。

 

Steve返回軍營向Fury報告，Fury按照規定立即將他送回軍方的實驗所，他在實驗所待了好幾個月，做了各項測試，最近才被放回來，Rogers家在Steve入伍之後才搬過來此區，Steve也是這幾天才剛住進新家，完全不知道自己暗戀多年的心上人James竟然就住在隔壁！

S：Grant是我的中間名所以也不算用假名...  
B：沒關係，以後你的名字就是Sugar.

 

現在疑問都解開，兩人之間也沒有其他阻礙了！一時情不自禁親熱起來。

 

James拖著Steve要重溫兩人野戰的那夜，Steve有點害羞但也熱情回應，就在幕天席地下再次做了羞羞的事，連星星都不好意思的躲起來啦！

 

一對有情人因緣分再度聚首真是可喜可賀。

I love you. Don't leave me again.

 

詹盾篇完.


End file.
